


Episode 2.8: Carnage

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Thor, Protective!Natasha, Season 3 Is Going To Screw Everything Up, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Thor Is Not Stupid, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha's protective instincts are frustrated and Thor is better equipped to play therapist to the Black Widow than one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2.8: Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Thor's not involved in this episode at all, but I wanted a change of pace and realized that he was the only Avenger that I hadn't let be a POV character yet in this series. So, without further ado, I give you the Spiders Have To Stick Together 'verse's take on the Mighty Thor. Enjoy!

                Normally when Natasha was cross, it fell to Clint or the Son of Coul to ease her troubled soul.  So when neither was to be found and the other male Avengers were otherwise occupied, Thor took it upon himself to visit his shield-sister at the Tower’s indoor shooting range.  He may not be the greatest councilor upon their team, but perhaps, in some small way, he might be able to help.

                Natasha of course sensed him coming despite the device which covered her ears—Jane had called them “ear-muffs”—and paused in her shooting to acknowledge him.  “Thor,” she said, setting down her weapon and removing her “muffs” and protective goggles before turning to him.  “Is there something I can help you with?”

                He shook his head.  “Nay, Natasha, only,” he hesitated.  Oh, if only he had Loki’s silver tongue, that he might know how to proceed! He would give it his, as Midgardians said, “best shot”—pun completely unintended.  “You have been in a foul mood lately and I merely wished to inquire what was wrong.”

                She sighed.  “It’s just Fury.  We’re…disagreeing again.”

                “Regarding the Man of Spiders?”  He was well aware of the disputes that had arisen between herself and Director Fury because of her protectiveness towards the young hero.  Though he wholeheartedly approved of said protectiveness—he had gladly risked life and limb to help Peter Parker in a time of trouble, and it pleased him that Natasha would do the same.

                “Sort of.  He’s being targeted by someone I think is a bigger threat than he and his team can handle.  But Fury denied my request to let the Avengers take care of it.”

                Thor raised an eyebrow.  “Who is this villain, that you find him or her worthy of our attention?”

                “He’s called the Goblin.  He’s what Norman Osborn became after getting attacked by Doctor Octopus.”

                “He is the one who brought down the Helicarrier, yes?  He certainly seems a threat of our caliber.  Yet Fury denies us the opportunity to battle him?”

                She snorted.  “He thinks Spider-Man’s team and the rest of SHIELD have the matter in hand.  The Avengers shouldn’t, and I quote, ‘waste our time and resources on a small fry like Osborn’.”

                He frowned.  “Interesting.  Has he made any large scale attacks since the Helicarrier was destroyed?”

                She shook her head.  “No, he’s focused on more…personal vendettas.  But the fact remains that he’s free and still able to cause harm.  But we could swat him like a fly if given the chance.”

                “His personal vendetta is against Peter Parker, is it not?” Thor said quietly.  Natasha’s features went blank, and things began to come into perspective.  “Lady Widow, you know that I share your fondness for young Parker.  But the young ones have handled him well thus far, have they not?”

                “Yes.”  He could tell she wished to argue with him, but was restraining herself in an attempt to appear unbiased.  Most could not tell, expressionless as her body language had become, but Loki had done much the same, years before when he was the brother Thor knew and loved.  Living with the God of Lies had well-equipped Thor to deal with a master spy such as his teammate.

                “And they have also handled threats that Fury has classified as worthy of our attention, Spider-Man more than most.  Or need I remind you of how he aided our captain against Doom? And outwitted my brother to save me and all of Asgard?”

                “I know what he’s accomplished, Thor,” she said tightly.  “But Osborn threatens him as both Spider-Man and Peter Parker, despite not knowing that they are one and the same.  It’s only a matter of time before he puts the pieces together, something that neither Doom nor Loki has any interest in doing.”

                “It is precisely because the threat is so personal that Fury thinks it ridiculous for us to be involved.”  Thor may not be a scholar, but he was well versed in battle tactics.  Now that he had a better idea of the situation, Fury’s logic was clear.  “We fight the battles that no single hero can face.  Our enemies are those who pose a threat to the entire realm of Midgard.  This Goblin seems to only desire Spider-Man’s destruction, and Spider-Man has so far handled the situation with plenty of aid.  If I may be frank, Natasha, it would be foolish for us to become involved in a battle where we are not yet needed.”

                The tension bled from his comrade’s form as she leaned back against the surface of the shooting booth behind her.  Her expression relaxed into one of resignation.  “I understand that, Thor.  But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

                “I am not saying that you must.  In fact, I am not entirely certain I agree.”  He did not like that such a personal threat existed to the clever Midgardian youth who had more than earned his respect.  “Nevertheless, Director Fury’s decision stands, and we must abide by it.”  There would be strife between their team and SHIELD if they were to go after the Goblin without Fury’s blessing, and there had been enough senseless conflict between the two groups in the past.  It was best for the time being to avoid any further disruption to their alliance with SHIELD, particularly due to Natasha and Clint’s own positions as members of the organization.

                The corners of Natasha’s mouth twitched upward.  “Your wisdom never fails to surprise me, Thor.”

                Thor huffed in faux outrage, though he nearly grinned himself. “I am not certain if I should receive that as a compliment or an insult.”

                That got a full smile from her—a true one, rare enough on the Black Widow’s visage.  “Take it however you want, big guy.”

                He returned the smile this time. If she was in a good enough mood to jest, than Thor’s work here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got Thor's voice right--it can be so difficult to nail the precise blend of formal and colloquial speech in his case. Also, if anyone thinks that they would have had earmuffs in Asgard, you're welcome to disagree with me--it just didn't seem to me like something that would show up in their culture, particularly the kind of earmuffs you wear when you're at a shooting range.
> 
> Also, yay, two fics in one day! I am on a roll!


End file.
